girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Meets the World Script
Girl Meets World Script Scene 1: Riley's Living Room Maya: Riley are you sure you want to get into trouble? Nicole is their biggest fan Riley: Yeah Maya my dad won't know anything. Come on let's go. Cory: Where are you going Riley: To school Cory: You have to go with me ok Riley? Riley: Ok dad Maya: Mr. Matthews, can Riley and I go to the subway? Cory: Absolutely... Riley: Really?! Cory: No Theme Starts/End of Scene 1 ' Scene 2 the Cafeteria ' Riley: I am so sick of my dad's stupid rules of "No going to the subway" I wish I Could teach him a lesson. Maya: Maybe you can teach him a lesson. Riley: How? Maya: Sneak of to the subway by yourself i'll stall for you (giggles) Riley: (sighs) ''Let me think about it. Maya: ''(sighs, puts her hand on Riley's arm) ''Look Riley that's why your dad is so protective of you. Because you do not take risks. Riley: Ok I'll do it you stall i'll sneak to the subway ''Lucas Walks in Riley smiles Maya: What the heck are you looking at Riley: Him Maya: That cute new boy? Riley: Yes (smiles) Maya: Why don't you go talk to him? Riley: I can't you know i'm bad at talking to guys. Maya: Riley... Riley: No! I gotta go to the subway (Dumps tray and leaves) Maya: (stares at Riley scared) End of scene 2/commercials Scene 3 Subway Riley: I am a bad girl i'm doing it. Maya: (opens subway door) ''Hey girl. Riley: Why are you here? Maya: Look, Riles sorry I got you in this mess I was an idiot but your parents want you home right now. Riley: Fine this is my stop anyway. '''Scene 3 ends' ' Scene 4 Riley's house' Auggie/Farkle:Riley's here!!!!! Topanga: Honey you're ok. Cory: Why did you blow us off? Riley: Beause... I wanted to be bad for once you know? Topanga: Hon you will never be bad, Riley: Look mom I just wanted to be out of your stupid rules. Cory: Riding the subway won't help. (knock on door) Topanga: Auggie sweety open the door please. Auggie: ok (Auggie opens the door) Lucas: Hi i'm Lucas Cory: The new boy Lucas: yes sir here I gound this b... (smiles at Riley) Riley: SMILES BACK Lucas: Hi, I didn't see you in class Riley: I know but I saw you in the cafeteria Maya: (whispers to Farkle) ''She's doing it, she is talking to a guy. Farkle: ''(jelous) ''I know why can't it be me? ''Maya slaps Farkle's arm Lucas: Do you want to go get some pizza? Riley: Dad, mom? Topanga; ok go have fun, we'll pick you up on an hour. Riley: YAY! Everyone smiles at Riley Scene 4 ends/Commercials ' Scene 5 Pizza Place' Lucas: You have a nice family. Riley: Thanks (smiles) Server: What would you like? Lucas: Sausage pizza and water. What about you? Riley: Jalapeno pizza with iced tea please? Server: ok. Lucas: So why did you skip class? Riley: I just wanted to be bad for once everyone sees me as a good girl you know. Lucas: Riley, there's nothing bad about being good it makes you a better person. Riley: Thanks, I'll remember that next time. (both smile at each other) End of scene 5 ' Scene 6 Outside the pizza place' Riley: Hey guys Cory/Topanga/Auggie: Hey Riley: See you tomorrow Lucas. Lucas: Ok Lucas leaves Topanga ready to go home Riley: Yeah. Listen i'm really sorry for breaking your rules. Topanga: It's ok sweety Cory: Come on lets go The Family hugs and get in the car Scene 6 ends ' Scene 7 School/End Credits' Maya: How was your first date? Riley: Great, thanks Maya Maya: Thanks for what? I just told you to talk to him. Riley: You gave me confidence thanks. Both Hug '' '''Episode ends'